Yuna Naimah
Yuna is the daughter of High Summoner Braska and a Cetra woman, Iflana. At the age of Seventeen she set out on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin, her journey brought her a deeper realisation of herself and the world around her and eventually came to the refusal to sacrifice anymore lives to a lie. With her five gaurdians Yuna fought and defeated Sin for the final time, bringing about the Eternal Calm, however it caused the loss of her guardian, Genesis. After living somewhat normal lives their adventure was revived after finding a lead on how to bring Genesis back. The guardians and Yuna reformed and set out on a new adventure. Since then Yuna has stood with her friends at her side and defeneded the planet countless times. She also settled down with Baralai Lennox and the two started a family. “''Daughter of High Summoner Braska. Honest and determined, Yuna embarks on a pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. Yuna is learning the mystical art of summoning aeons—powerful spirits of yore.''” Personality Yuna is a kind-hearted, loyal, honest, and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty. She is naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own. Like most summoners, Yuna is a devout follower of Yevon's teachings. She hides her feelings of fear and sadness while encouraging her friends to express themselves in her place. She is willing to carry others' burdens and sacrifice everything she has to destroy Sin, giving up chances for her own happiness if it means helping others. Her journey makes her question Yevon's teachings, and she becomes more direct and open. When her faith in Yevon is shaken, Yuna must find her own path in life and pursue her goals without the backing of faith. Appearance Yuna wears an ensemble similar to, but widely varied from, those worn by Yevonites: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit. Yuna has shoulder-length brunette hair. She wears a small, blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She wears a silver pendant. Yuna has green eyes to represent her Cetra heritage. History Yuna was born in Bevelle where she was raised by her father, she never once met her mother, being told she died before she could remember. None the less, Yuna had a close relationship with her father loving him dearly and never felt she was missing out. When she was ten years old her father left town and all that Yuna was told was that he was going to rid the world the menace that was Sin. It took a few months but eventually he was successful and Yuna had to come to terms with the fact that her father would never return home. After her father's death she decided to remain in Bevelle, here she befriended a young Baralai Lennox who become her closest childhood friend and confidant. Under the guidance of the Monks and acolytes she became a skilled White Mage - it was during this time that her Cetra heritage began to become more prominant, but with no one to confide in Yuna kept this to herself. That was until she was tweleve years old, she met an injured Genesis Rhapsodos, she helped nurse him back to health and he recognised her as a Cetra. After he left Yuna was once again left with no guidance about her Cetra heritage but she tried to teach herself what she could. As Yuna got older she became more and more interested in the art of Summoning; she wished to follow in her father's footsteps and bring about the Calm. While in the midst of her training, Yuna housed an injured Al Bhed girl named Rikku. The two became friends and Rikku tried to convince Yuna against becoming a Summoner and sacrificing her life, however Yuna was set on her decision. Eventually Rikku agreed to become her guardian. The two were shortly joined by a young woman seeking adventure, Tifa Lockhart. Tifa had heard from Genesis about Yuna and petitioned her to become her guardian also, to which Yuna agreed. Powers and Weapons Yuna is a Summoner and White Mage. Her Strength and Defense are low, but she has high Magic, Magic Defense, and Evasion. Her Agility is one of the highest in the game. When using a counter attack, Yuna performs a regular attack on a ground-based fiend, and a forceful upper-left swing on flying fiends. Yuna uses rods for weapons and rings for armor. Yuna is the only party member who can summon aeons. When summoned, an aeon replaces the current party in battle and can be controlled, having special attacks and an Overdrive of its own. With the Summoner's Soul and Aeon's Soul key items the player can teach aeons new abilities and raise their stat attributes at the expense of various items. Yuna's default position on the Sphere Grid runs near Rikku's and Tidus's, and her representing color is white. Yuna has no Skill nodes and one Special Ability node. The "Nul" spells and Pray are both quick to cast, and act on the whole party. Within the Lv. Locks of Yuna's grid area are the following Wht Magic nodes: Yuna's Overdrive is Grand Summon, which summons an aeon with a full Overdrive gauge. After the Overdrive is executed, the gauge will return to its previous state Etymology Trivia *She had been given the nickname "Angel" by her guardians near the beginning of her pilgrimage and it was one that lasted for the rest of her days. Gallery﻿ Tumblr m96wkeadxC1qals0no1 250.png Tumblr m96wkeadxC1qals0no3 250.png Tumblr m96wkeadxC1qals0no4 250.png Tumblr inline mwa9f7zbnR1sr57h6.gif Tumblr m8m59p4P2E1rqkf12.gif Tumblr mfk7ggbw3H1rifmgxo1 250.gif Tumblr mfk7ggbw3H1rifmgxo4 250.gif Tumblr ml9fn0if1l1rk6fbvo1 250.gif Tumblr ml9ig908Me1qmohc9o1 250.gif Tumblr ml9ig908Me1qmohc9o2 250.gif Tumblr ml25dhYwN51s4ucemo3 250.gif Tumblr ml25dhYwN51s4ucemo5 250.gif Tumblr ml9584phzg1qzg2sjo1 250.gif Tumblr ml9584phzg1qzg2sjo2 250.gif Tumblr ml9584phzg1qzg2sjo4 250.gif Tumblr ml9584phzg1qzg2sjo5 250.gif Tumblr mlbpdvEFbd1rk6fbvo1 250.gif Tumblr mlbpdvEFbd1rk6fbvo3 250.gif Tumblr mlbpdvEFbd1rk6fbvo4 250.gif Tumblr mlj409ZLoA1s0wzgeo2 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo1 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo2 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo3 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo4 250.gif Tumblr mmfi1gKdSl1reyr9bo1 250.gif Tumblr mmfi1gKdSl1reyr9bo2 250.gif Tumblr msxkk3ylH41qmohc9o1 500.jpg Tumblr msxn3cyaxG1qmohc9o5 250.gif Tumblr mubdt6CRtY1qfc06go1 400.jpg Tumblr mxf2sitkcu1r1fznjo1 400.jpg Tumblr lgyc8fnx1o1qfc06go1 400.jpg Tumblr inline muj3pqynOz1rx710v.gif Tumblr inline mx9gqwVdFE1reshs3.gif Tumblr m867bwVKML1qbeueco1 500.png Tumblr mar24q0Fnc1ql6ewao2 250.png Tumblr mb6vx7wmfi1qfy1fno1 r1 400.gif Tumblr mc43hbFT7l1qfy1fno2 250.gif Tumblr mc43hbFT7l1qfy1fno3 250.gif Tumblr md940hIF9m1rkejmgo4 250.gif Tumblr mdaa8f1MOe1qzg2sjo4 250.gif Tumblr mdaa8f1MOe1qzg2sjo6 250.gif Tumblr me4u86q9S41qbkhhbo1 250.gif Tumblr mfusn0IftM1rh7i64o3 250.gif Tumblr mfusn0IftM1rh7i64o5 250.gif Tumblr mg88ivbdVh1qfy1fno1 500.png Tumblr mg88ivbdVh1qfy1fno2 500.png Tumblr mgjp5nYfFY1qkwfxto1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjp5nYfFY1qkwfxto7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mgjp5nYfFY1qkwfxto9 r11 250.png Tumblr mhx1obGci41ronfwio3 250.gif Tumblr mknghfHdgD1qmohc9o2 250.gif Tumblr mknghfHdgD1qmohc9o3 250.gif Tumblr moatglYm9n1qfy1fno2 500.png Tumblr moihzvBxyM1s0wzgeo4 250.gif Tumblr mqvvuwG9Vu1s39r69o2 500.png Tumblr mrcnd4uib51s2nmgyo1 250.gif Tumblr mr4qsz7YSw1sn22kzo1 500.png Tumblr mrcnd4uib51s2nmgyo2 250.gif Tumblr mrcnd4uib51s2nmgyo6 250.gif Tumblr mthe2kl01L1reyr9bo1 250.gif Tumblr mty1f4R2Rm1qcah0ho1 500.jpg Tumblr mvb96x4YVX1rk6fbvo1 500.png Tumblr mumw7rJ6AA1svck0oo2 250.gif Tumblr mvlt1w4Zj51sd36hao1 500.gif Tumblr mvp1lm9Jim1qlk7iko1 500.gif Tumblr mxf3zskZAt1rgoqqlo1 500.gif Tumblr mxfwk0hii31qcah0ho1 500.jpg Tumblr mxnml9Te0V1qdxypao6 250.gif Tumblr mxnml9Te0V1qdxypao3 250.gif Category:Characters Category:List of Cetra Category:Main Characters Category:The Future Category:Angelpant's Characters